Star Dust
| season = The Masters | number = 46 | image = Dana_hair_in_the_wind_stardust.png | comic = Robotech Masters 9: Stardust | airdate = 6 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Metal Fire | next = Outsiders }}" " is the 46th episode of Robotech and 10th episode of the Masters Saga. Summary High Command begins covering up the abduction of civilians by the Robotech Masters. Depressed, Dana seeks love at a nearby bar, but is instead pulled into a secret mission. Synopsis Alien troops capture more than 200 civilian hostages. Leonard has them listed as casualties of war despite the protests of Rolf Emerson. At Command Central, Dana Sterling tries to stop Leonard from killing a captured alien pilot. Although she knows her actions place her career in extreme jeopardy, she cannot stop herself from protesting, an action she instinctively feels is wrong. Dana can't believe the enemy troops are unthinking androids. Her continued attraction to the red bioroid pilot makes this theory particularly upsetting. Dana is reduced to seeking solace at a bar. Bowie Grant accompanies his commander. Sterling meets an interesting entertainer, George Sullivan. Hoping she's found the answer to her romantic dilemma, Dana slips backstage for further conversation only to discover that the man is an agent for the Global Military Police. He convinces her to help him and she agrees. However, the mission goes awry and Sullivan is killed. Memorable quotes * Robotech Master: "Of course." * Robotech Master: "Their evolutionary development in minimal!" (About a captured human they scanned) * Robotech Master: "Our previous studies have shown that the 2 sexes intermix quite freely and that the Micronians apparently select specific mates for life." * Robotech Master: "The species is reproduced through a process of self-contained childbirth. No Biogenetic engineering whatsoever." * Robotech Master: "Their systems of mating and reproduction are unheard-of among the Zentraedi." * Dana: "Commander! You can't just destroy him before we even know what he is! That's murder!" Leonard: "Tell me lieutenant, how can it be murder when the specimen is already dead?" *Bowie: "Aren't we supposed to be on patrol duty?" Dana: "It doesn't really matter. The high command never listens to a word I have to say anyway! I could drop dead for all they care!" References Characters * Robotech Masters * Captured Human * Bioroid Pilot * Anatole Leonard * Rolf Emerson * Marcus "Ace" Green * Dana Sterling * Alan Fredericks * Bowie Grant * George Sullivan * Louie Nichols * Sean Phillips * Eddie * Angelo Dante * Marie Crystal Vessels and vehicles * Hovercycle Other * A Probe is used to scan the minds of the captured humans. * A Neuro-sensor is placed in Zor Prime's mind, so that when he is used as a spy the Masters can always see from his point of view and can take control of him whenever needed. * The music café that Dana and Bowie go to (which is suggested to be the same one which Bowie always goes to) is called Piano & Bar. * Attack Wing Seven is launched to intercept the approaching enemy flagship. Background information " " is based off of the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Sutā Dasuto" (Meaning "Star Dust" in English), that was aired 17 June, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Michael McConnohie (credited Jeffrey Platt) as Rolf Emerson * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant (voice) * Greg Finley (credited "Guy Garrett") as Anatole Leonard * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Barbara Goodson as Marie Crystal * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Greg Snow as Alan Fredericks * Kent Harrison Hayes as George Sullivan *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 10 46